ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Circus Freaks Freakin Robbery
Story starts off at a bank located in Bellwood that the Circus Freaks have just got finished robbing. Ben gets an alert on his Plumbers Badge/Ultimatrix of the Circus Freaks meddling. Ben turns off his television aggravated that he is missing part of a new Sumo Slammers episode. Ben turns into Jetray and flies over to the bank. The Circus Freaks Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath are rushing out of the bank. Thumbskull is carrying a small vault on one of his shoulders. Frightwig is carrying many moneybags with her strong hair. Acid Breath carries nothing but one bag believing he should not have to carry anything with him being the leader of the group or so he thinks. Ben arrives and says "Wow I haven’t seen you guys in a while, it looks like you all are still up to your old ways." Acid Breath replies "Silence Tennyson or we'll make you silenced!" Frightwig then says "You can't beat us this time Tennyson!" Ben replies "I already beat you a few times when I was just 10 years old!" Thumbskull then shouts "I'm tired of this! I'm ready to pound him!" Thumbskull charges at Ben. Ben slams the Ultimatrix. “Benmummy!, We’ll not what I was going for but….. whoa!” Thumbskull starts ripping at his bandages. “You’re about to be crying to your mummy!” Benmummy says. Benmummy leaps in the air and wraps his bandages around a newspaper racks and slams Thumbskull with it. Thumbskull goes crashing into the side of the bank and faints. Acid Breath joins the fray and starts to spray acid on Benmummy. Some of Benmummys bandages are being melted away. Ben transforms. “Goop!” Goop runs run’s up and sucker punch’s Acid Breath. “Try to use acid against acid it won’t work!” Goops antigravity projector hovers above Acid Breath and creates a vortex of goop around him. Acid Breath is knocked out. Frightwig then runs up angrily to Goop and screams “Tennyson!” She knocks his antigravity projector down. Fearing that if he loses his antigravity projector he won’t be able to move Ben transforms. “Spidermonkey” then “Ultimate Spidermonkey!” Ultimate Spidermonkey grabs onto Frightwig and starts to spray every part of her body except her face with sticky webs. “I can’t move!” Frightwig says. “That’s the point!” Ultimate Spidermonkey replies. “Now to wrap up Fungus Face and Butt Breath over here.” The Plumbers arrive on the scene. Ben turns into Jetray and says “They’re all yours!” Jetray turns back into Ben once he arrives home. Ben turns on the television to watch Sumo Slammers but it is over so he flips through channels and finds………… “Welcome back to the Will Harangue Nation public menace Ben Tennyson has once again cause havoc throughout the streets of Bellwood and I for one am going to stop…." CLICK! Ben turns off the television and says “I’ve had enough television for one day.” THE END ''Characters *Ben Tennyson'' *''Will Harangue'' *''Plumbers'' ''Villians *Acid Breath'' *''Thumbskull'' *''Frightwig'' ''Aliens Used *Jetray (2)'' *''Benmummy'' *''Goop'' *''Spidermonkey'' *''Ultimate Spidermonkey'' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien